world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
102513KateSami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:28 -- AA: Hello, Sami. AA: Katie~! AA: What is it? AA: I've been trying to get in touch with you ever since that troll told me about the entry clusterflip with Jack! AA: Have you heard from him? AA: No, I have not. AA: Dean made it sound like there was some flipped up stuff going on there. I thought since you and he... AA: ...well I mean, you kind of had a thing for him, right? AA: There was a thing between us, yes. AA: Like I mean it was subtle and everything, but I'm about 95% certain you have a flippin' notebook where you've written your name and his down together with hearts on it or something. AA: Only knowing you two it was probably a real heart instead of a cartoon heart. AA: I have extracted hearts because of him, yes. AA: But not in the sense you are thinking. AA: Okay, Kate, SURE. No butterflies in your stomach at all... AA: Ingesting butterflies is not among my pasttimes. AA: That said, I do feel betrayed. AA: Though I suppose it was all a ruse to begin with. AA: So he hasn't told you anything at all since entering? AA: Or even said some crud like "Sorry for lying to you, but I did what I had to to survive?" AA: The punctualPilferer hasn't said a word to me. AA: Oh, he's changed his handle? I think Dean mentioned that. AA: Yes, I saw a log between him and Doir. AA: That butthole! This will not fly! AA: It was interesting, but I think he is still our ally. AA: I will send you both logs. -- abyssalArrow AA sends both logs. -- AA: Pfft. Ally or not, he hurt one of my best friends! I am going to have to give him a STERN TALKING TO. AA: Oh, no I meant Doir. AA: Oh. You weren't sure about Doir? AA: Jack, or whatever his real name is, is most surely our enemy. AA: I thought you weren't sure about Doir. AA: I didn't even know Jack was our enemy! I just thought he was trying to survive and sort of screwed over Dean in the process. AA: And lied to you about it all. AA: So what, you think he's working for the trolls? AA: I don't think he's working for either of us. AA: It may even be in our best interests to try to put the trolls to the backs of our minds. AA: I fear "Jack" may be more powerful than they are, at least in the short term. AA: All right, that tears it! He will get more than a STERN TALKING TO, I am going to have to actually LECTURE him about the importance of FRIENDSHIP! AA: He is difficult to get a hold of. AA: My advice would be to get more comfortable with fighting, just in case it comes to a scuffle. AA: Don't worry. Once I get done with him, he will understand this emotion called friendship! AA: He'll probably flip sides and be one of us again! AA: IF WE LET HIM. AA: We can make him squirm for a little while to make sure he understands not to toy with a girl's heart though. AA: I don't know why it has to be specifically a girl's heart. AA: And then we'll all be a big happy flippin' family again. AA: Okay, yeah, fine, that's true. But it's your heart in particular and you're a girl. AA: I'm gonna go track him down and make him listen to my friendship lecture now. AA: Buck up, Katie. We'll get this all sorted out! AA: My bucks are downstairs. AA: Good luck though. AA: It would be best if you could get him back on our side. AA: I won't need luck! I have the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP on my side! AA: But thanks anyway! -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:49 --